Flashes
by MightAsWellDrownInCurry
Summary: She saw flashes when she looked into and beyond the terrifying unnatural glow of those bright orange eyes. (Test for OC. One-shot, probably. Rated T just to be safe/in case I choose to continue, which I likely won't, but you never know.)


All was quiet in the groves of Greenpath. The lush overflowing vines danced, swayed, and swung around in the gentle wind that happened to pass by. Here and there, the small cries and noises of the creatures living there communicated and chattered. Lush, vibrant, full of life-yes, this was Greenpath.

Was.

What once was a peaceful patch of greenery was now overflowing with a mess of jungle and the only sounds other than the rustling plants were the moans and roars of the creatures here, renewed with unnatural strength and resolve. Orange, yes, bulbs of a sickening sap-like orange substance covered the area and filled the air. It was even growing out of the creatures, living or dead, both moved with horrifying desperation.

And this was bad timing for a common blue moth who just happened to pass by.

Really bad timing.

Naïve to her surroundings, she walked through Greenpath aimlessly, feeling heavy, slow, sluggish, as she was filled with weariness and stress. Thought after thought raced through her mind, and she could not collect them all. Without thought, without mind, without memory, she was helpless.

Did she know why? No. Did she know how? No. Her name, even? Now that was only vaguely there, but she was weak from hunger and drained of energy-how in the name of the Pale King was she going to remember anything? Did she even intend to go into Greenpath? Of course not, but instinct told her to go straight for the plant life.

And yet she couldn't stop to feed on anything. There was a feeling of dread and terror distilled in the air, and she could feel it.

Did it threaten to come closer and closer-was it like she even had a choice except to keep moving?

And it came, no matter how far she thought she was from it, she suddenly found herself surrounded by the dread. She found herself staring into the orange infested eyes of a Mosskin. Had she even processed it? No.

Within that very instant-flashes. Flashes of brightness, flashes of memory, flashes of light, it all stopped her thought process and the sight of it, the sight of-

_NO._

She flew-she had to fly. Only fueled by fear and not food, she flew away from the broken, empty husk, and found herself breathing heavily from the tiny encounter as she tumbled into a small hidden grove within the bushes.

_Safe? Yes, safety. Breathe in, out, in-_

She only took in sharp, panicked breaths, still filled with fear from it. Whatever the flashes were, they lingered in her exhausted and fearful mind. She let her eyes close, hoping that the darkness would block it out.

* * *

_…_

_…_

_…fail…_

_…tool…_

_…you…_

_…yes…my__…do not…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_NO!_

She shivered in her sleep, as intelligible fragments of whispers long gone plagued her weary mind and she was restless. Away, please go away…

_Please..._

* * *

_…_

_…_

_The long forgotten sound of a metallic object was hammering down on a glowing spark of some sort. Bright, curious, innocent eyes watched behind the folded wings of a much larger moth as she watched with awe. It was like magic. Skilled and careful dream travelers gathered around the glowing spark as another hammered down on it and forged it, shaped it, into a wand-like form. Light pink magic descended into it as Dream Essence filled its core. It was a beautiful, historical sight. The little moth looked on in awe and curiosity. She felt a gentle hand stroke her antennae, almost comfortingly, as a firm, yet kind woman's voice filled her ears._

_"Watch carefully now, Lunarwing. This is the beginning of our legacy."_

_...Lunarwing._

She would have to assume she found her name.

But could she find herself?

* * *

Hi, author here. (I'll question why you're reading this-but thank you regardless!) This is basically like a little text about one of my Hollow Knight OCs. I probably won't continue this unless I feel like it or if someone convinces me to for any reason. That being said, thanks, and see you around.


End file.
